


Caught with a side of Blush

by parapraxis, WordSorbet



Category: Gallard, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Tension, Co-Written, Embarrassment, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurants, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordSorbet/pseuds/WordSorbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a  daring attempt to keep things lively sexually between he and his husband, Mark decides that it would be a prudent venture to suck his husband off beneath the table as they wait for Ian's parents to meet them at the posh restaurant as they visit for holiday. Needless to say things get awkward fairly quickly...  the turn of events will coax a chuckle and perhaps more. Will Mark have to pay for this stunt as it may leave him in the dog house with Bunsen?</p><p>-The part of Mark is written by myself and Ian is portrayed by the talented parapraxis. Please enjoy!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught with a side of Blush

Mark: Sitting in the middle of the posh restaurant he eyes Ian. He feels a bit mischievous and he knows Ian can spot the glimmer flashing in the corner of his eye. They had ordered already .. he feigned dropping something on the floor. "Oh dear me..I do believe I dropped something beneath the table."

Ian: Ian raised his eyebrow, lips tipping up in a smirk. "Really? That's how you're going to play it, is it?" He watched his husband give a cursory glance around before he slipped under the floor-length tablecloth, completely concealing himself beneath their table. "Mark..." he hissed under his breath. "You're not--oh..." He felt fingers ghosting up his ankles and he promptly closed his mouth.

Mark: Very carefully he slips himself betwixt his husband's legs and dexterous fingers slid and began snaking their way up his perfect legs. He gripped his thighs and tugged at the fabric. Letting his digits unleash and open his fly and slipping his hand in beneath the confinement of his trousers to wrap about his cock, pulling it gently out .. gifting soft caresses to it.

Ian: Ian dared not slip his hand beneath the cloth to touch Mark, lest someone get a peek at their shenanigans. Trying to sit quietly in a restaurant when your husband has his hand around your cock, whilst knowing full well what was about to transpire was a feat in and of itself. He tried to act casual, taking a sip from his wine glass, but his hands shook with anticipation as he lifted it towards his lips.

Mark: He could tell Ian was trying to act as though nothing was going on. He took that as a sheer challenge. He wrapped his lips ever so slowly just around his rim. Tongue encircling Ian's head. His arms keeping him upright and in proper position to be unnoticed by anyone outside the shielded space. He began to slowly and purposely sink his head down. Letting the head kiss the back of his throat.

Ian: Ian's eyes fluttered as Mark's mouth sank down around him. His lips parted slightly in a silent moan as he used every ounce of resistance not to outwardly react. He discreetly checked his watch, cognizant of the fact that they were supposed to be meeting with his parents who--judging by the seconds ticking away on his wrist--would be joining them any moment. He opened his mouth again to remind Mark this was hardly the time or place, but a well-timed flick of a tongue chased the words right out of his head, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning instead.

Mark: He was well aware of the possibility of being caught. Though it made for the PERFECT moment in his opinion. The heightened risk and sensation would be enhanced all the more. Though he was losing track of the time. He continued his ministrations and kept himself under the concealed space. He now felt it was a game as well as an intimate moment to become all the more memorable. He bobbed his head a bit faster and his hands toyed about his sack and applied pressure just beneath his base.

Ian: Ian was dizzy with lust, his lids growing heavy over his eyes as he lost himself in the pleasure of Mark's mouth while trying to remain outwardly stoic. His hands fisted the cloth napkin in his lap, restless to guide Mark's head up and down his shaft. He knew Mark was trying to walk the dangerous line of making him cum just in the nick of time before his parents joined them, but the pressure of having to perform so intimately in such a crowded place was making it hard to find the right path to release. It felt fantastic, of course--Gods did it feel fantastic--and the naughtiness was certainly not lost on him, but this was bringing a whole new meaning to performance anxiety.

Mark: He could feel the air charged around them and knew he was going to get reprimanded ever so sweetly for this later. But he didn't care. He kept on going. Clearly his parents were still not arrived and he sought to gift him release BEFOREHAND. However it wasn't coming as easily as he figured. He was a bit less prudent about such a pressuring scenario, yet maintained his candor and rhythm. He hollowed his cheeks and accidentally made a clear 'pop' sound as he moved back a bit too far. He froze for a moment as the bustle of the room died down to figure out what the sound had been and it's source. He nearly died of laughter but was able to hold his position and his posture and soon as the bustle continued, he kept on moving over his husband in sultry waves.

Ian: When Mark accidentally slipped off of his cock, the room in their vicinity went quiet at the sound of the noise, which had sounded like a champagne bottle being uncorked in Ian's lap. Ian could feel his cheeks reddening, but he pretended to busy himself with his phone as if nothing was amiss until the room resumed their idle chatter. "I'm going to fuck--fuuuck..." Again Mark managed to reduce him to a mindless mess as he resumed full force. Ian let his head fall back briefly, gulping in a breath of air at Mark's renewed vigor, but when he lifted his head again, he found himself peering across the table at his parents, who were less than 10 feet away. Ian jerked to an upright position, banging his knee into a table leg. "Mark!" he hissed again. "My parents are-- Hiii Mum, hi Dad." They'd reached the table before Mark had pulled his mouth away from Ian's cock. "I'm sorry, I can't stand up, I've banged my knee and it bleeding hurts." He pulled at the tablecloth, trying to make sure his lap was obscured as his mother leaned down to kiss him, followed by a hug from his father.

Mark: His eyes went wide as saucers as he heard Ian greeting his parents. He curled carefully in further before they had a chance to sit down. He wasn't a short man. He tucked his body closer to Ian. Bonking his head slightly on the table top. He rubbed at it slightly before he decided to now up the ante as his parents took their seats. He grabbed at his prize before him and then continued to stroke him expertly as he sped up and slowed down. Hearing fluctuations in his voice. It took everything he had not to crack up while under cover of the table.

Ian: "How have you been?" Ian asked, hearing his voice crack as Mark continued to torture him. He tried to discreetly shift back to pull himself out of Mark's reach, but knew if he moved his chair, he would be exposing himself to the entire restaurant. He listened to his mother talk about the hour and and a half drive from their home in Solihull to the restaurant in London,and how Ian's father had taken the M40 rather than the M1. He tried to look interested, but was instead trying to push Mark away with his foot. His lover refused to give up and so Ian pulled his foot back and delivered a swift kick to Mark, but instead managed to collide with his mother's shin as she crossed her legs in his direction. Chris screamed out in pain, once again drawing the attention to the entire restaurant and Ian leaned forward. "Mum! Oh my god.. I'm so sorry!"

Mark: He tried so hard to stifle a laugh and had to bite down on Ian's other leg to keep himself concealed. "Ian... what's gotten into you!" She rubbed at her shin. "Are you alright?"  
She asked with a maternal concern that Mark could clearly hear. He was beat red and his hand squeezed around Ian's cock as he clenched his whole body. Of course his focus was starting to become more along the lines of /how/ to get out of this predicament. If they would both retreat to the loo at the same time, they would be golden. "Where is Mark at?" his Dad asked with curious intonation.

Ian: Flustered as hell and blushing to the tips of his ears, Ian tried to answer, but could only manage a series of "um's" at both of their questions. When his mum bent and started to reach for the edge of the tablecloth to examine the rising lump on her shin, Ian panicked and nearly lunged out of his seat. "No!" His parents were looking at him now as if he'd gone complete mad and Ian could see understanding dawning on their faces as their eyes darted to the table, almost as if they could see straight through it to where Mark was desperately trying to tuck Ian back into his trousers and zip them back up. His mother looked as mortified as he felt, but schooled her features as she slowly rose from the table. "If you gentlemen would excuse me for a moment...I think I'll go powder my nose. Chris...I'll need a very stiff drink when that waiter comes 'round." Ian buried his face in his hands as his mother walked away, but could hear his dad chuckling softly. "Better come out from under there, Mark." Ian had never wanted to die more than he did at that moment.

Mark: Hiding his face in his hands as he tried to prevent Ian from lunging out of his chair, it backfired. The cloth revealing clearly the reason for all the odd behavior. He was lobster red. His flush features calming as he came carefully crawling out from beneath the table cloth. He could feel so many eyes on him at that moment. He could feel his own composure slipping as he could feel the flush heat of embarrassment from his husband. He tugged on his suit coat and adjusted his collar as though it was all for show. With a tip of his head abruptly uttering his greeting, "Dad..."  
He managed to maintain his aloof disposition and properly pardoned himself to the loo. All eyes followed him as he proudly walked toward the room. A hidden smirk lingering in his mind's eye. Though he felt guilty for causing Ian such embarrassment, he regretted, /nothing/.

Ian: Ian could hear the pounding of blood in his ears as his heart thudded against his rib cage. He knew the entire restaurant must be staring at them now, knowing precisely what had been transpiring. He couldn't bare the thought of looking his dad in the eyes, and heard the waiter approach to awkwardly ask if he could get anyone anything. His dad calmly asked for two gin and tonics, with far more gin than tonic, and for a refill of Mark and Ian's wine glasses. Conversation started to return to normal, though Ian was sure he could hear murmurs about Mark Gatiss having emerged from under the table. 'God,' he thought, 'We'll be in the morning papers...' Chris reached across the table and wrapped a hand around Ian's wrist, dragging Ian's hand away from his face. "Come now, we've all been caught with our cock out once or twice." Ian wanted to shrink into a void. "Daaaaad...." he looked around, making sure no one heard, though he wasn't sure what more anything else could hurt.

Mark: So as he cleaned himself up, he managed to adjust himself and as he left the loo he spotted Ian's Mum. He donned a knowing smile and simply followed her back to the table. He could see the pure embarrassment she was even attempting to conceal. His amusement was at it's peak as he returned to a full glass of wine. Drinking a sip as he sat himself down. The noise level lowering only briefly.

Ian: Ian glared at Mark as settled into his chair, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He didn't dare look at his mother, who busied herself with drinking down half the gin and tonic before rearranging her silverware. The silence at the table was deafening and Ian finally sighed. "Alright, let's just get it out in the open, then." His mum and dad exchanged a look before Christina looked directly at Mark. "Do you do this sort of thing often or was tonight a special occasion on our behalf?" Ian, again, wanted to shrink away into nothing, but was delighted that his mother had chosen to call Mark out for his behaviour rather than him.

Mark: Without missing a beat he replied, "Well I just figured it can't hurt to keep things ... lively. I trust there are many techniques used to keep things, for lack of a better term; spicey in one's intimate life." He nodded and gave a wink to her. He knew his behavior was immature at best and he was prepared to receive the appropriate consequences for his actions. But he would state his honest opinion willingly. Ian's parents were no stranger to his mannerisms. He could feel the heat of Ian's stare and dared to look his way a moment and gave a knowing ;wink. Only adding insult to injury.

Ian: Christina blinked as she took in Mark's response, stirring what was left of her gin and tonic. "Typically we constrain our consorts to our own dining room, rather than the middle of a crowded establish." Ian blanched at his mother's reply, images of his parents shagging on the dining room table he'd eaten at growing up filling his mind. "Mum!" Christina looked over at her  
son, "Don't you 'Mum' me, young man. If you're old enough to have your cock out under the table, you're old enough to hear my thoughts on it." Ian looked to his dad for help, but he just sat back, looking amused by the entire situation. He knew Mark would be just as much help, and so he just sat there, stewing in his embarrassment. He watched Mark lift his wine glass to his lips before address his father. "So, the M40 seems to have put you here faster than normal. Typically two hours from yours, isn't it, Chris?"

Mark: Mark knew that the more this subject was in play, the further lashing he would get from his spouse later. Though he was reveling in the sheer humor of it at this point. He tried to hide his growing grin, but alas. Soon as Christina reprimanded Ian, he nearly snorted. The look he was given silenced him for the time being. He merely looked at Ian's Dad and gave a knowing look. "Yes it was rather quick wasn't it?" He could hear the murmur of some of the patrons around them. Poor Ian.. he knew he would get it upon heading home. That is if he survived this meal.

Ian: The dinner seemed to drag on for an eternity, with Mark and Ian's dad filling most of the time with conversation between the two of them. Ian and Christina chose to sit in silence, but the longer his mother ignored him, the more Ian felt like he should try to explain, even though the topic of conversation had long since shifted. His parents were to be visiting for the next few days, and he couldn't imagine the awkwardness that would prevail during that time if they didn't get this sorted. Barely eating his meal, Ian thought of how to smooth things over with his mum  
but the longer he thought about it, the angrier he felt with Mark. He knew he was equally to blame--not putting a stop to it sooner--but Mark had purposefully continued when he knew he shouldn't. When the check came, both Chris and Mark started to reach for their wallets, arguing about who would pick up the bill. Christina excused herself from the table to go for her coat and Ian decided to get up and follow her, waiting until they were relatively alone before he tried to offer some sort of apology for making it such an awkward night. Christina couldn't help but laugh  
at Ian's continued embarrassment and touched her son's cheek. "I don't care what you do, my darling, as long as you and Mark don't appear on the front page of the Daily Mail...shag under as  
many tables as you want. Just...next time, maybe not with your father and I sitting there." Ian felt his ears burn fuchsia as Mark and his dad soon joined them. Ian's dad shook Mark's hand  
before hugging his son. Christina kissed both Mark and Ian goodnight and promised to phone in the morning before they made their way over from the hotel, then she and Chris departed the restaurant. Ian turned to look at Mark with a seething look, not saying a word before he stepped out into the night air, pulling his own coat tighter around him as he walked towards the nearest tube station to catch the train back to Islington.

Mark: He couldn't help but feel the anger at the whole scenario oozing off his husband. As they made their way silently towards the tube, he dared to speak as they waited there for it to arrive to bring "Ian.. you know it's alright. It was harmless. Your parents still love you. They just now know we have a healthy sexual appetite." He attempted to be somewhat jovial and lighten the mood. However it didn't appear to be working. He knew he was as in the dog house as Bunsen was when he had torn a pillow to shreds. He reached out to touch his shoulder. "Ian.. " he was  
begging now for him to be at ease with the evening's events. "I am sorry.. I /am/.." He felt badly and his facial expression slightly fell.

Ian: Ian held up his hand to stop Mark. "/Don't/ mention the words 'sex' and 'my parents' in the same sentence again to me...ever, ever, ever. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life." He turned to look at Mark, jabbing his index finger into the other man's chest, his voice rising despite the crowd on the platform. "You /knew/ they were there, and you /kept on!/ What the bloody hell were you thinking?! I can't believe you! Ugh!" He threw his hands up again in exasperation, and took several steps away from Mark, needing distance before he lit into him once again and causing even more of a scene.

Mark: He raised his hands to indicate a kind of surrender. He heard the lashing and the attention it was attracting. He would have tried to stop him, only he couldn't rightly with how he'd acted. He could only stand there and take his lumps like the sod he had been that night. He knew Ian needed his space at the moment and simply allowed it. Standing there waiting now for him to calm down. The tube arrived and he waited for Ian to get on before following. Knowing this was something he would certainly need to make up for.

Ian: Ian didn't speak to Mark again during the ride home, even when they had to transfer trains to the Victoria line so they could make it to the Highbury and Islington Station closest to their home. When they ascended the steps from the platform and started to walk the near-empty streets, Ian decided to finally relent just a touch, and reach over to take Mark's hand. He knew Mark felt rotten about how the evening had gone, and also knew he couldn't place the blame solely on Mark. "That was a bloody nightmare. I think it's cured me of my curiosity in shagging in public..."

Mark: He was growing a bit worried as the silence ensued even longer than he anticipated. However his worries were set a bit more at ease as he felt the touch of his hand lacing his fingers with his. They were getting closer to their home and he nodded, "It was a nightmare wasn't it? I guess we won't be doing that again hm? At least not when expecting your parents." he nudged at Ian's side as they were about to make their way up the drive. "For what it's worth.. you were amazing as always. Even while flustered to oblivion."

Ian: Feeling himself flush for a completely different reason, Ian moved in closer to Mark, fingertips trailing up under the cuff of his coat to brush against his wrist. "For what it's worth...so were you. It was good while it lasted...really good...and, I think you still owe me. /Quite/ a lot." He teasingly pushed Mark up against the brick half-wall along the walk just before their house and leaned up to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip. For Mark's penance... Pinning his husband up against the brick half-wall, Ian sought his revenge for earlier that evening. With his body flush against Mark's, his hands tugged at the shirt tucked into Mark's trousers as his lips assaulted the flash of skin peeking just at his open collar. "You owe me..." He breathed, his voice a dangerous purr.

Mark: His back thumped against the cool brick. Body jolted as he was accosted. He couldn't blame his husband for being vexed. However this form of 'punishment' was not particularly negative. He smirked as he sighed aloud. A deep rumble as he breathlessly replied, "I will administer my penance with no complaint."

Ian: Stuffing his hand down the front of Mark's trousers, Ian pulled his face back to look into his lover's eyes, reckless abandon shining in his own dark hues. "Prove it." He challenged, a squeeze to Mark's budding erection.

Mark: A sharpened inhale through pearly whites as his head lulled backward as eyes following suit. Hands groping along Ian's sides..gripping his waist. Yanking him flush to his tall lithe frame. His own hips ground against the pursuant handling of his cock. "Oh.. I will."

Ian: Reaching up to hold the back of Mark's neck and drag him down into a luxuriating kiss, Ian continued to tease Mark's cock. He pulled back from the kiss, lingering just millimeters away from the other man's mouth as he murmured, "What are you waiting for?"

Mark: "Are you wanting this penance outside here in the yard? Or shall I drag you in the house and ravish you there mercilessly?" His own hands groping and pulling at his clothing. Yanking at his  
frame and forcing him to collide with his lips. Biting down softly at them lingering with promise of what's to come.

Ian: "Surprise me," Ian smirked as he gave one final squeeze to Mark's cock before extracting his hand from his trousers. He brought Mark's head down so he could whisper in his lover's ear. "You could take me right here in front of all the neighbors. Anyone could wander by and see us..." There was a hint of excitement in his tone.

Mark: "Oh the temptation.. " His features dissolved into a smirk and devious grin that spread like butter along his face. He moved him Over to the trunk of the tree. Pinning him in turn. His own hands wandering from his briefly pinned wrists to his waist. Slipping his own dexterous digits around his husband's length. Tugging and snaking around tantalizing every inch of swelling flesh.

Ian: Ian's eyes slipped closed briefly as Mark's fingers curled around his length. He pressed his back against the tree, ignoring the way the bark dug into the skin at his back. "I think you should continue what you started in the restaurant," he purred. "Suck my cock."

Mark: "Oh so demanding now are we? Very well. I only adhere due to my penance calling me to obey your every command and desire." He didn't care who saw at this point. If their neighbors didn't know it by now they were clearly daft. He slowly slithered down Ian's body and with every inch he passed he allowed his fingers to hook into the hem of his trousers. The same he had exploited beneath the tablecloth at the restaurant. He tugged down and allowed the air to kiss at his now exposed member, which was now twitching. Lips hovering as breath blanketed over his head. Delivering a tender and heavy kiss to it and allowed his moist muscle to tease at the slivered entrance. Eyes peering upwards to confirm his actions to be acceptable.

Ian: Ian panted at the sight of Mark on his knees in the dirt, not having expected his husband to actually acquiesce. Placing his hand on Mark's head, he urged his husband closer, wanting to watch  
his cock disappear into the moist cavern of Mark's mouth. Getting caught was prevalent on his mind, but Ian found that to be all the more exhilarating. "Please..." he whispered.

Mark: The syllables uttered in that sultry whisper coaxing him and enticing him to peak his husband's interest in seeking tight sheathing refuge within his lips. Heated lips slowly encasing his masculinity. His cheeks slowly hollowing as he sunk painfully slowly inch by inch down along the deliciously musky shaft of his beloved. His tongue dancing along the throbbing circumference.

Ian: A long, low moan reverberated in Ian's throat as Mark swallowed him slowly, inch by inch. His hand moved restlessly through his lover's short hair, fighting the urge to thrust himself fully into his mouth. He shifted his weight, moving his other hand down his own torso to pull the bottom of his shirt up so that it wasn't hanging down in the way. "I love the way you look on my cock." He licked his lips. "I think tonight worked out far better than I antici--uh--pated..." He sighed in pleasure as Mark's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot along his vein, his body twitching in pleasure.

Mark: Soon as that spot was clearly exploited he used it to his advantage. stroking it slightly with the deft tip of his heated and flickering tongue. Proceeding to bob his head slowly and methodically and with a purpose meant to drive his lover to ecstasy. He would lose himself to the enticing rich texture and culmination of scents and the now regular delivery of pre droplets quickly devoured with each poised lap and swipe of his oral skill over his treasured spouse. He swallowed against him and tightened his grip on him. His pace speeding slowly yet allowing him to take control with his digits entangled in what little hair he now possessed.

Ian: "Fuck..." Ian muttered unintelligibly, his body twitching and jerking as Mark expertly teased and tortured him beneath the tree. He looked down at the man before him with complete adoration  
and unabashed lust. It was moments like this, when Mark was so willing to submit to him, that Ian wanted to take his husband and claim him in the worst ways possible. He wanted to make Mark beg  
and plead for more until Ian brought him to climax. The thoughts running rampant in his mind brought a blush to his cheeks and he bit his lip as they aroused him even more.

Mark: Hands now beginning to splay along his backside. Spreading his cheeks as he only paused for a brief and achingly slow moment. If only to see the look of sheer disapproval and wanton greed upon Ian's face. He dared to be slightly disobedient and see how long the pause would last as his fingers crept along the slivered love slit along the two pale rounded cheeks ever taunting. Peering up with a wry grin. Sullen with his evil yet passionate intent.

Ian: The pause seemed to linger on for an eternity and Ian groaned his dismay, his cock throbbing in protest at the loss of movement. When the finger began to probe between his cheeks, Ian's hips jutted forward eagerly before pressing back against the wandering digit. "What makes you think you're going to get to fuck me tonight?" His voice dripped with arousal, slipping back into the slightly unpolished Birmingham accent he'd grown up with, arousal deepening his gentle tenor tones.

Mark: His oceanic hues widened as his husband's voice almost took him aback entirely. However there was a part of him that was utterly turned on by this suave and confident display of command over him. Defiant and watching as he decided to pull back and force this beast from his spouse. He suckled in betwixt his teeth and his bottom lip as he feigned a pout in mocking revery. Fingers now tauntingly drumming against his naked sculpted thighs as he lowered his gaze and hung his head as though he had been punished for his trespass against his precious partner.

Ian: Ian slid his fingers beneath Mark's chin and lifted his lover's face until their eyes met. He traced Mark's thin lips with his index finger before pushing the digit into the warm, wet mouth. "I didn't tell you to stop." He pushed his finger very near the back of Mark's throat, stopping just before he knew he would gag the other man. He was rarely this dominant, but tonight had  
put him in a mood. Pulling his finger slowly back out of Mark's mouth he cupped the back of his head, urging him forward again. "Go on, then, love... Suck my cock."

Mark: So close to a gag yet only came forth as a small and modest cough as he was so entirely turned on. All he could do was hum in repentance as he merely nodded and was urged forward once again. With eager candor, he resumed his oral duties to his beloved as his lips and mouth expertly devoured each inch and crevice. He pulled himself forward abruptly and gagged himself. Feeling his eyes water as they found solace in the fact his husband was taking control over what would have been his sadistic side. Using it against him with a brilliance only Ian could muster.

Ian: Watching Mark gag himself on his cock filled Ian with a sense of domineering pride. It stoked that part of him that was so focused on being ascendant over Mark, and his lips curled deviously in response. "That's it...take every inch of it," he commanded as his eyes tracked every movement Mark made like a hawk on its prey. "Touch yourself while you suck me..."

Mark: He allowed one free hand to cup at his sack that hung freely at his inner thighs. His cock was now throbbing within the confines of his mouth. He thrust himself forward against his instinctive will power. His mouth quivered as Ian spoke to him. His intonation a reminder of the beast that lingered within his spouse. Showing claws now as his tongue flatly lapped the underside of his cock.

Ian: "Pull it out," Ian panted, his hot breath steaming the air in front of his face as he watched Mark stroking himself within the confines of his trousers. "I want to see it in your hand." Ian was rarely in such a mood as this, but Mark's indulgences were fanning the flames of his arousal and causing him to throw caution to the wind. Much more of this, and he would simply have Mark right here in the open.

Mark: The rare stature of his husband standing over him as he followed the instructions given was causing him to tingle with lust. His fingers easily worked at his trousers as he continued to suckle at his lover's impressive girth. He lowered the hindering fabric enough to expose himself as well as pull his length from its once hidden pocket. He breathlessly swallowed against his spouse as he diligently stroked at his well swollen appendage. Wanton and sensitive, the result of exposing himself coaxed sultry hums and auditory vibrations along Ian's shaft to create a reverberation.

Ian: Ian's head lulled back as a moan escaped his lips. Everything about this moment seemed intensified by his state of arousal. He could almost feel each speck of dirt beneath his feet. His head swam pleasantly as the blood drained into his groin to fuel his erection and he had to grip Mark's shoulder to keep himself upright. "Fuck..." he moaned, forcing his eyes back open and watching as Mark expertly pleasured both their cocks simultaneously. The hums coming from Mark were like zaps of electricity, making him jolt and shudder in pleasure. "Mark...oh god...bloody hell." He could feel his orgasm quickly starting to crest and knew it would be upon him soon. Another broken moan leaked from his lips and Ian bit into the heel of his hand to silence himself. His hips bucked forward trying to hurry the climax along, and he dug his fingers into Mark's shoulder as he felt his balls draw up against his body just before they emptied themselves. Hot cum erupted from the end of his cock and into Mark's waiting mouth, and Ian saw stars as his vision went black. His attempt at being quiet was abandoned as his body spasmed, releasing the ejaculate in thick ropes. It seemed to last for a lifetime, dying down little by little and leaving Ian trembling and unsteady.

Mark: His husband was succumbing to his climax as he gripped at his hips and attempted to steady him. Humming in encouragement as he felt the sack beneath hoisting itself upwards as his release flooded his mouth. He held it there to continue to allow his husband that warm sensation to wash over him. Tilting his head to the side he spat out the contents of his cavern and turned back to continue to pleasure himself. The heated grip he still held was firm and his voice came forth taunting. "Am I still not allowed to fuck you?" His eyes aching for an answer to his internal plight and need to cum. He was feeling desperate. "Please don't leave me in such a wanton state love.." He pleaded there still upon his knees gifting kisses to his love's spent cock.

Ian: With his release went his need to be dominant. He had been placated beyond compare and his fingers wiped a trail of spit and cum from Mark's chin as he smirked down at his lover. "Oh, very well..." he teased, putting his hand under Mark's chin and pulling him to his feet and into a greedy kiss. Ian replaced Mark's hand on his husband's cock and began to stroke it with sure, slow measures. "Do you want me right here in the garden, or shall we move inside?" He asked, his lips still lightly pressed against Mark's. 

Mark: "To be able to de flower you once again in our garden would satisfy me to no end." He grasped at the nape of his neck and pulled him further into the garden. Shuffling as his trousers were down still at his ankles. He wandered over to the bench and proceeded to kiss along the back of Ian's neck. Hands forcefully bending him forward over the back. Spitting once more into his palm. His intent clear as he felt Ian still stroking at him to encourage his display of love and urgent need to take him right there. He allowed his fingers to linger and brush along his love's puckered entrance. A single digit teasing as he spread the pale expectant cheeks. Letting his pointer sink slowly within to the knuckle moving in a circular fashion. "Tell me how you want me."

Ian: "Hard, and fast, and deep," Ian replied breathily as he pushed back against the probing digit. He could already feel the heat of desire warming his loins again, and felt pleasantly surprised by his own quick refractory period. He hadn't been able to get it up again that quickly in ages. Making a mental note to try sex in public more often, Ian looked at Mark with a sultry expression. "Do you want to fuck me, Mark? Do you want to thrust your hot, hard cock into my tight ass and fuck me silly?" He was taunting his lover now, he knew, but something about tonight had riled him into an impassioned frenzy.

Mark: "The more you play at me the faster it will come to fruition." His voice low and sultry. He bend closer down to make sure he heard every word. His other digits conspiring to sink into him. More saliva used to coat his cock as he now curved his fingers to stroke along that ever swelling gland that lay deep within his love's cavern. "I will give it to you HARD.. DEEP.. FAST.." Accentuation on each prevalent syllable as he swept over his innards with adoration and a firm purpose.

Ian: Ian gasped at every upward thrust of Mark's fingers, bending himself forward so that Mark could push deeper into his cavity. Looking back over his shoulder at Mark, he gave a soft moan, biting at his lower lip and letting it slip seductively from between his teeth. "We can't have that, now, can we? Not after you so horribly tortured me tonight."

Mark: Bringing his hand up to press and pin Ian to the bench. His freshly coated cock now pressing up against his recently penetrated rump. His cock twitching madly at the mere thought of being balls deep within his husband. He pushed slowly at first. Letting his head pass and pop through the tight ring of muscle that subjected him to ecstasy each time he ventured in. "OH God Ian..." His knuckles white as he now gripped firmly against his hips. The pleasure cascading over him like a tsunami.

Ian: Ian gripped the bench as he lifted his sit bones upward, opening himself even further to Mark's plundering, creating a deep slope in his spine. He turned his face towards the heavens, eyes closed as he crooned in pleasure. He could feel every generous inch of his lover pass through his point of entry, and once again his mind ran wild with the thought that they might be caught.  
Reaching a hand back to touch Mark's strong thigh, Ian voiced his desire for more with another breathy murmur that was barely more than wisps of steam in the night air.

Mark: His hips began to rock instinctively as his lover made the proper position ample for him. His fingers now trailing down that sensual slope he simply couldn't resist. His pace now began to hasten as the enticement was furiously causing his cock to throb and nearly explode. He slowed slightly wanting to relish every bit of him for as long as he could hold out. It wouldn't be much longer.

Ian: With every forward thrust Ian pulsed back against Mark, rolling his pelvis back and forth, then in circles to maximize Mark's pleasure as well as his own. This was ecstasy at its absolute finest. "Don't ever stop," Ian pleaded, knowing that was wishful thinking. He wished they could stay in this moment forever, connected in body, heart, and soul. This was a kind of closeness Ian had never shared with another living soul, and he relished in each moment--be it tender, or frenzied, or incredible kinky like moments like these.

Mark: He felt his climax on a stampede, careening over the very edge of the bench he'd pinned his husband to. His jolting thrusts now jerking inward and upward. Working counter clockwise to enhance the deep sensations he was administering with each heated and lusty pass of his cock as it plundered the very core of his spouse. His cock was now throbbing in aching need. "Ian.. I can't hold back.. Kiss me.. as I fill you with everything I hold for you." His voice was strained with a sexual deviant echo as he leaned far over him to turn his head towards him. His hips grinding into him relentlessly.

Ian: Ian craned his head back, lips parting and molding to his lover's. He reached a hand back, sifting his fingers through Mark's thinning hair before grasping the back of his head to hold him in place. He hummed his consent for Mark to find his release, his tongue delving into the deep cavern of Mark's mouth, tasting the remnants of himself on the velvet surface of Mark's tongue.

Mark: For him there was no other high that could cause him to release more than the sensual kiss that explored the innermost depths of his adoration for his husband. He delved deep into Ian's mouth equally ravishing every crevice and swiping at every surface he could. That tender exchange cementing his urge to flood his lover. As he allowed his ultimate release, he heard footsteps begin to approach and it was the ultimate in taboo as a passer by happened to hear the last conclusion of his victorious eruption. Body freezing upon this revelation. Holding Ian's frame tightly to himself as he waited there buck ass naked .. even if he was seen, there was no way to miss the pale moon-like visage of his arse hanging out bucking at his husband.

Ian: When Mark's body stilled at the onset of his release, Ian continued to rock back against him, trying to coax Mark to keep moving, as he hadn't had his fill yet. He heard the scuffle of feet on the other side of their little walled in garden. He, too, was about to halt in his pursuits when Mark carried on again. Exhaling his pleasure into Mark's mouth, he tried to make sure their audience wouldn't overhear too much--lest he draw their attention if it wasn't already on them.

Mark: He decided that upon the completion of his 'penance' he would do the craziest thing yet. He kicked off his trousers from his legs and left them there in the garden. Scooping up his husband and carrying him into their home and instantly locking the door and cradling him to their bedroom. Laying him in their plush bed. Crawling in behind him and spooning in the afterglow. "I love you Ian. I love you beyond all knowing and all that is good in this world!"

Ian: Ian had to laugh at Mark's enthusiasm as he swooped in and lifted him into his arms effortlessly. Ian could always swoon at Mark's strength--he was thin and lithe, but he was stronger than  
most might think. Wrapping an arm about Mark's neck as he was carried inside, trousers still around his own ankles, Ian pressed soft kisses along Mark's cheek, jaw and ear. He could hear Bunsen's dejected whine as they passed him without greeting and went straight to the bedroom. As Ian was set in the middle of the bed, he quickly shed shoes, socks, trousers and pants before Mark joined him and took him into his arms, holding him from behind and molding their bodies together. "You've no idea how much I love you; how much I need you, Mark. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if it weren't for you." He paused to bring one of Mark's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss against it before clutching it to his chest. A wicked smile started to form on his lips. "Think our exploits tonight will make any of the morning papers?"

Mark: As he held him there perfectly flush against himself. He responded quietly but with a tone of feigned ominous nature. "We just may." He gave a reassuring chuckle. "Your Mum will have a cow won't she?"

Ian: "She'll probably have the whole damn farm," Ian answered, imagining the state such a thing would put his mother in. "I doubt that would be one she'd cut out for the scrapbook, although depending on if anyone snapped a decent photo, I might be tempted to cut it out and frame it." He grinned and rolled over to face Mark, pressing his lips against his husband's. "I do love the hell out of you, you know. Even...or perhaps especially, when you're trying to suck me off in a crowded restaurant with my bloody parents at the table."

-FIN


End file.
